


Визитка WTF Snooker 2021

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: Что тут происходит и кто все эти люди - представляем вашему вниманию краткий путеводитель по снукеру
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка WTF Snooker 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Когда наша команда впервые узнала, что лет сорок Барри Хирн назад сравнивал снукер с безумно популярным в те времена сериалом, мы, не скроем, немного посмеялись. Хирн известен своим умением приукрашивать действительность так, чтобы она хорошо продавалась.
> 
> Однако прошли годы, и приходится признать, что смеялись мы зря. Кажется, мы, наконец, начали понимать, что он имел в виду. Снукер – это спорт? Безусловно. Сериал? Без всякого сомнения. Его актеры приходят и уходят, декорации меняются, рейтинги прыгают от сезона к сезону, сюжет порой уходит в детектив, порой скатывается в фарс, и количество серий уже давно превзошло «Санта-Барбару».
> 
> Чтобы помочь вам разобраться в этой мешанине всех со всеми, мы отобрали самых главных действующих лиц, соединили стрелочками и даже подписали. И если этим не запутали (и не запугали) вас окончательно, приходите в выкладки. Там мы расскажем существенно больше.
> 
> Добро пожаловать!


End file.
